


Tarot Reading

by LilyWasHereRight



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF, gwendolaj, gwennik - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fiction, Friendship/Love, Gwennik, Marriage, Open Relationships, RPF, Romance, gwendolaj- Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyWasHereRight/pseuds/LilyWasHereRight
Summary: Even though I never encountered a 100% precise prediction of Tarot, I hope that mine is quite reliable, but Tarot has so many meanings that someone else could see it quite differently.Most importantly, it's fiction and the RPF so don't be outraged.
Relationships: Gwendoline Christie/Giles Deacon, Gwendoline Christie/Nikolaj Coster-Waldau
Comments: 51
Kudos: 22





	1. January 25th

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Gwendolaj Community!  
> I would like to share a special kind of fanfic with you namely the Reading of Tarot cards on our favorite friends. I'm not a professional card reader, though card reading is one of my long-term interests. Here are the card readings taken from 25 January to 15 February this year. The original readings were intended for LovingGwendolaj. What you read here is a modified and shortened version. Sometimes I have a dialogue with myself there.  
> The last reading I did on 17th May and Tarot showed some changes for our darlings, but in this fiction there is no last prediction. You can treat this fiction as fun or as a point of view. Don't forget that this work is fiction! It’s just RPF. Enjoy the reading.

Back in 2011 I wouldn't describe myself as a huge fan of the GOT TV show, but I was intrigued by its phenomenon, the commotion over it, and its influence on viewers. That's why I tried to watch it. Same with G and N. I wanted to see what fascinated their fans. My initial feelings after seeing the two of them during an interview explicitly related to erotic vibes. In Tarot such vibes correspond to the Wand energy and I associated these celebrities with sexual energy that had already found an outlet. Then I watched a recording from 2014 (from Comic Con) and I had no doubts that they were intimate with each other. I'd read about them and thought that I might have been mistaken, as officially nothing was going on between them, and then there were their fans, following them for years and not speculating about anything of this sort. Too much time passed with no revelations, so my reading had probably been wrong.

There is a common opinion in esotericism that the more indifferent you feel towards someone, with no expectations on your side, the easier it is to get a reading or prediction. I experienced this in that case, they weren't close to me, they merely caught my interest - so I was surprised that in spite of such a strong sense of seeing something between them I was wrong. Having received new details from CDAN, I reflected on those initial feelings. I came to a conclusion that apparently I did not make a mistake while reading their energies. Let me start from the overall summary of their relationship - kind of a combination of all readings, Tarot for them and their partners.

 **His marriage and whether the wife knew about the affair:** Some artists' marriages function like compromises - the wives turn a blind eye to what their husbands do as long as they're sure that both parties prioritize durability when it comes to their relationship. Then there's the man's pursuit of his career, and with that also the wife's well-being within the husband's image as a family man.

It works like this: there are two worlds - outside home the husband focuses on his work, and when he gets back he spends time with his family. The two worlds do not affect each other. Of course he shared some information with his wife regarding his new friends, a couple of anecdotes, things like that. His goal was to communicate how much his new colleagues differ from him mentally. Due to these stories, the wife had a sense of control and was calm. At one point he started telling her about G this fine, talented, insecure girl that he had taken under his wings, a weird girl that liked to have her fun with men, but also didn't mind women, a girl who was lost and needed to find her own way, etc., and considering that the girl did not seem attractive, and didn't match the husband's type (both appearance- and personality-wise), the wife was at ease. She even pitied G. The paradox was that she believed that meeting her empathetic and selfless husband would be good for the girl. She thought they did not share any love-related interest, she was more concerned about his other female colleagues, so she supported his relationship with G. She never suspected that there would be anything between them. She understood their roles, their fans' adoration, and she gave her husband a free hand in that part. N. felt like a province boy on set, and G. a no experience actress, felt like an amateur, and that shared sense of alienation connected them. Over time, G. started to fascinate him - not only did he teach her, but he also learnt something new about himself from her. The wife could feel that gradually growing fascination (and as a water-element person- zodiac Pisces she has good intuition), but she attributed her husband's behaviour as his professional commitment and a deliberate show for fans.

**The relationship between N and G:** The breakthrough in the relations of the couple about occurred about 2014. They are not able to hide their mutual fascination on pictures and recordings from that particular event (Com Con). It's clear even without cards. He's clenching his jaws and breathing through his nose to control himself around her, she has a smile on her face and dilated pupils. It's not something that you can just play pretend - it's pure and fresh sexual energy that found an outlet only hours ago. Maybe it was just fun, supposedly a one-time occurrence, but they lost their control over something. I think it may have been spontaneous and unplanned - none of them assumed that they would continue doing this. The wife could sense a change in her husband's behaviour, she got scared, suspected an affair, could not believe it might be with G, that girl she used to pity, that girl she used to root for. She consulted her authority figure (her psychologist, diviner, or shaman) about the situation, what she should do and came to a conclusion that she wanted her marriage to last no matter what. Her weapons of choice were serenity and consideration - without making accusations, she suffered by herself, and put on a brave face around her husband. This approach produced results and ensured her win. N never officially admitted his intimacy with G and his wife preferred not to know for sure that it was G. The wife's struggle for their marriage with her methods of choice produced results - she won. They never talked about that situation. Instead, they discussed his carrer not following the path he expected, his struggles at work... but never the fact that the source of problems was another woman.

The relationship between N and G did not survive the test of time - they got scared of the consequences, and prioritized their careers, but still their relations proved so significant to their development that they could not sever them. The relationship took various forms.

In 2016, its regular form got disrupted, even though it happened gradually. G greatly suffered because of that, since she was still affected at that time by her insecurity and issues with her self-acceptance as a woman. She never expected him to divorce, but subconsciously she wished he would prove to her that she was the most important person to him. He never did that. She was the one to come to a decision to break it off (he's bad with decisions, he struggles and antagonizes people to make them decide for him, fed up with him), hoping he wouldn't accept it, and he just acknowledged the fact. Her self-esteem suffered again. She thought he would choose her if she were better, more valuable as a person. Of course she never showed him her true feelings, quite the opposite - she often provoked him like 'look what you've lost', 'I'm better off without you', 'I've got a great love life', etc. Even though he and she parted, they still strongly affected each other, as they played a big role in shaping each other's personalities. She reacted to getting hurt with degrading him, and he felt guilty, so he beared with it. This antagonism was still present in 2017, they weren't with each other anymore, but still studied and provoked each other.

Now, the important part. G from an insecure girl, she became a woman aware of her assets and influence on others. She didn't need him as a mentor anymore and that also hurt him. It resembled the situation where the pupil bests the master. He felt like her creator, he was the first to notice something special about her, and now she didn't need him anymore. Then 2018 proved significant for him realising the role of his marriage and future career for him. Now he was finally able to spend more time with his wife, since his workload lightened, but their time together made him realise that they had grown apart, developed in different directions. His wife no longer impressed him with her kindness. She even started annoying him. He seems frustrated to me, experiencing a loss of sense in his life, even though he tried to live like before, fulfill the others' expectations. He was not able to leave his wife due to his sentiment towards her, she always calmed his emotions and accepted him for who he was. He used to feel like a low-life child, and she had been his dream in a way, someone from a good, respected family. He had treated becoming part of her family like a social promotion. Now he started feeling boredom, senselessness, no strong emotions like he had felt with G.

During the period 2018-2019 his family life brought him no joy, he regretted devoting himself to his family and losing his chance when he could have chosen his career, his wife struck his as not enough of a wordly person, while G started shining and seemed so mesmerizing. Refer to the pictures to see his body language changing towards his wife over time. He appears to be a little embarrassed in her presence. It's disappointing that he still couldn't end his marriage and often took his regrets for staying with his wife out on her. But to be honest, it were his anxieties that made him make such decisions (or rather leave making decisions to others). If he had been sure that his career would develop to a world-wide level, maybe he would have made arrangements to end his marriage and change his lifestyle, but he never felt self-confident enough to do so. He was afraid of his career ending, of change, of loss of his prestige and family, the latter treated by him like his getaway. Overall, his situation was perfect and he had a really tolerant wife. If he were a cheat by nature, he would continue to live like this, with his wife at home and his lover at work, but as a long-term arrangement it troubled his conscience. He is a straightforward type, not one to comfortably cheat and deceive. His wife still tried to control everything, she was loyal and devoted, but she looking at him, she saw a mid-life crisis. Most significantly, she did not associate it with G. The wife assumed that the affair was already finished, that it was short-lived. But the lack of physical contact did not mean the end of the relationship between him and G. They are carmically connected and still affected each other. Even though it's kind of SM.

In 2019 he cracked and sought contact with G, under the guise of their joint work. There was some calculatedness, because he wanted to boost his career through drawing media attention to their relations. An intense revival of their contact occurred in the spring/summer 2019. It related to his personality-crisis. His life and career had not turned out the way he wanted them to, and G defied all predictions and further developed instead of giving up. He wanted to attach himself to her, feed on her energy. Now she was the stronger one. She impressed him, he was her fan and that was what he intended to show her during the meeting in September 2019 (Emmy Awards). I'm not sure whether he was drunk back there, but he wanted to finally clarify everything, so that everyone would know what was going on. Like 'come hell or high water, I'm not going to pretend any longer'. He also wanted to show her that he felt ready to come out and not hide anymore, which G did not believe. She mocked him and his claim. The alcohol could have given him courage. His emotions were fueled by her (apparent) indifference. G did not allow him to play at her expense. She condescended to him, which did not discourage him at all. Fortune can be wicked sometimes - she used to be crazy about him and now she was the one to deal the cards.

To sum up, they had had an affair 2014-2016. Then, after a break, they rekindled it due to his claims that he wanted to change his life. He was like an unfinished business for her. She resented him for their past, felt used by him, and that she hadn't been as important as he used to assure her. But she felt good with those negative emotions, they appealed to her in a way. On the one hand she would have liked to take her revenge on him, break up with him, humiliate him, on the other hand she had a soft spot for him and was not able to refuse him a meeting, even though she kept him unsure for as long as she could. They couldn't be together, and they couldn't be apart.

Now: In January (when I read the cards), N had a change in his perspective on himself, his career, marriage, and the relationship with G. And this is the continuation of a process that started in 2019. He began acting foolishly in public (even in the presence of his wife), because he wished for changes, and he believed that if everybody could see it, there would be some kind of a breakthrough. If G supported him, they would be able to come out of their hiding, but right now she doesn't trust him enough to sacrifice everything for the sake of their relationship. He wanted to come ouf of hiding, but he may not be strong enough for that. That's how it can be summed up. She's the Queen of Wands, and it's a card of female power, independence, domination. And he has a weakness for her like that. But he is not the one making decisions, he is not able to. The wife will not want to divorce him, and G will not risk her career, and she also won't be able to part with him once and for all, and so they will be stuck like this.

**Selected card sets:**

25-01-2020 - my first set for them, involving their whole story. It determined the type of their relationship and its development. And now a small hint. If there are Major Arcana cards in the divination, they represent breakthroughs in their domains. Wands are fire, prompt decisions, dynamism, romance, but without more profound feelings. Swords are communication, talks, intellectual understanding. Coins are mutual interests, calculations, profit, hardheadedness, and Cups are love, friendship, emotions, and inspirations. Depending on the cards position - upright or reversed - it may mean something positive or unfavourable. In sets for this couple, there are always a lot of Cups (but not always positive), and I expected Wands. Which means that their relationship is intense, related to feelings and emotions.

**1\. The first card in a set describes the type of relationship they have, their air since the beginning of their acquaintance, not just in 2020 - so whether it's working together, intellectual contact, friendship, love, etc., and in their case it's the 2 of Cups (in the upright position).**

It's a relationship based on mutual understanding, fascination, something more profound than a casual acquaintance. On a state of constant rapture, romantic excitement. Giving each other what's best, without any limits or expectations. A sense of being soulmates, finding great pleasure in being in each other's company. A mutual attraction, fascination, burning sexual desire, understanding each other also in the spiritual way, but at the same time it's a fragile love, based on senses, emotions, as well as an irrational soul connection, focusing on what's here and now. Whenever they can/could, they meet/met and take/took their pleasure in all aspects that matter/mattered to them. So all these years, their main card is the card of romance born out of great mutual fascination and fresh love.

**2\. What is currently happening from his initiative (I took events from the turn of the year 2019/20 as 'current') - 9 of Cups**

Wishes coming true. Finally their needs are satisfied in a pleasant atmosphere of fun and light-heartedness. We've got pleasure, sensuality, good sex with intimacy, soulmates, enjoying the moment - without wondering what will happen next, without thinking about future, there's just wonderful reality here and now. It's also the card of recklessness and superficiality. They started dating and he lost his cautiousness. It's possible that due to his carelessness, he was caught at something intimate.

**3\. What is currently happening from her initiative (the turn of the year 2019/20) - 6 of Coins**

The 6 of Coins is a gate-card, Coins hint that she's been through a hard school in this relationship. She knows where she stands and what she can expect from him now. There's no room for off base dreams, just facts. She needs to know what can be the foundation for this relationship now. While he lives in the present, she determines facts and what is definite, tries to balance giving and taking. It's the kind of position where you won't get as much as you want, but how much someone wants to give you (how much they can give you), so she needs to know how much she is able to get from him and what to give him.

**4\. His attitude towards her - Judgement (a Major Arcanum, so it represents a breakthrough, a change in his attitude towards her)**

Judgement is a rebirth via truth. He realised he doesn't want to hide his true feelings for her. Everything comes forward, especially family matters. He wants something permanent, an all-level understanding, joint action, shared position regarding the situation. This is the end of one stage and the beginning of another. This card often appears with unsettled personal matters, e.g. a divorce in process. So he wanted to come out of hiding, make everything formal. He expected her support in this endeavour. He told her what he intends to do for them hoping that she would guide him.

**5\. Her attitude towards him - Queen of Wands**

The Queen of Wands is mesmerizing, feminine, with great power of attraction. She is self-aware and commanding, accepts no compromises. She's independent. She doesn't do anything by halves. She seduces, she tempts. It's a card of an intense romance and of a lover - she knows how to fulfill her sexual potential, she plays a sophisticated game, she's hard to resist.

**6\. MOST IMPORTANT IN THE SET: What HE feels for HER, what kind of feeling (the entirety of it, not just currently) - 3 of Cups**

The 3 of Cups literally represents three people in a relationship, a triangle. It's like one woman cannot exist for him without the other. He's in love with G, he's intrigued, fascinated, she's like a drug or alcohol for him, he's intoxicated, but also aware that she is not the one and only, because after such a strong sense of intoxication one needs to wake and find their anchor (their wife). The wife is a week day, G a holiday, a getaway from the everyday life. Since everyday life was never part of his experience with G, he keeps being fascinated by her. It's a fruitful emotional exchange which on the one hand provides support, and on the other enriches him, it completes and delights him. When they are together, the world beyond them does not exist for him. I believe that there are too many such emotions between this couple - and that's why he needs his wife, to anchor him.

**7\. MOST IMPORTANT IN THE SET - What SHE feels for HIM (the entirety of it, not just currently) - 6 of Cups (reversed)**

Her heart is not particularly calm, because she is not able to break free from the past, from her memories of easier and more light-hearted times for which she paid a very high price. She dwells on the past. She's afraid that what she feels for him may affect her future in a negative way. She keeps comparing her past and present feelings for him and comes to a conclusion that it used to be better - she's no longer able to harbour such selfless and pure feelings for him since he let her down. She'd like to feel what she used to, but is not able to, as the wound is too great, and at the same time she can't leave him for good. She has a sense of wrongdoing on his part. She dwells on her love, both resents him and feels sentiment towards him. She can see how improbable were her dreams related to him. She feels a spiritual bond, but their relationship is not developing the way she wanted - it's full of living in the past, with regrets that it used to be so great and it won't be anymore, because there's no space for something like that. She wants to break free, but is not able to. When the present is not going the way we want, we turn to the past. That's her energy towards him.

**8\. What are the external circumstances, how does the environment affect the situation (for him) - The Empress**

He's got a wife who strikes everyone as the archetype of a perfect woman. She's the guardian and keeper of hearth and home, warm, feminine, always helpful, a wonderful mother, a great partner. He has no reason to be dissatisfied with his marriage (according to others). To a great extent, he is the one that created her image this way and he pays for it - if he hurt her, he would violate the world order as she is perfect. What normal guy would give up on that? Only some kind of an asshole.

**9\. What are the external circumstances, how does the environment affect the situation (for her) - Queen of Swords (reversed)**

A bad press, rumours, judgement, being considered in a cruel and unforgiving manner. She has met a fusillade of criticism. This is a card for sharing information, public image, and in her case, there is fear of verbal abuse and judgement.

**10\. The future of the relationship from his side - The Hermit (reversed)**

Avoiding a confrontation with the problem, detaching oneself, emotional coldness, isolation. He will turn his back on her and it will happen suddenly. He will not want to do so, but he'll be forced to assume this approach. Miserableness, enforcing discipline (breaking up with her, maybe he'll receive an ultimatum like this). He will seem devastated.

**11\. The future of the relationship from her side - 7 of Cups**

She will be unable to make a decision, romantic delusions, a temporary break in contact. Inability to choose a partner. The state of reverie, dreaming. Love without actual fulfilment. Also (in their case) a secret affair. She will struggle trying to get rid of this feeling, a toxic relationship.

**To sum up and present the consistency of the prediction,** it turns out that they had an affair, an emotional relationship, and a durable one at that, even though it never developed beyond the confines of an affair or informal meetings from time to time (2, 3, 6, 9 of Cups). This affair was supposed to be fun. Her feelings to him bear the burden of unfilfilled dreams (6 of Cups), because in the past he ended up hurting her. Even though he was also in love and truly fascinated, he remembered he could not ruin his marriage. A change occurred in 2019 (numerologically, October 2019 started a new year, the first out of a 9-year cycle, and it will end in September 2020 - it means a new beginning, new energy, inclination for changes, etc.). From his initiative they resumed their meetings which took on the form of an affair (Queen of Wands). She didn't want to give in, afraid it would end up just like before, and he persuaded her. Due to the fun circumstances of a social meeting (9 of Cups) she gave in again, but it was on her conditions as the Queen of Wands. She expected something definite (6 of Coins), because she didn't want to suffer like before. He took steps to change his life and be with her (Judgement), but due to his carelessness born out of his great enthusiasm (9 of Cups), their affair leaked out and she got a bad press (Queen of Swords, "bad woman" threatening family values, The Empress). The situation overwhelmed them. Fearing for their images, they assumed different approaches. He ran away, panicked, hid himself, isolated himself from the world (maybe just emotionally and mentally, The Hermit), he felt like a victim in this situation (because he couldn't meet her expectations again), she slipped away into her dreams, she is unable to make a decision. This is not their final break up (as that would be indicated by other cards).

Any resemblance to real persons or names is (purely) coincidental :)


	2. A good marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only God knows the truth. Most importantly, it's RPF so don't be outraged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the kind of relationship that usually sailors and their wives have.

February 2

The nature of their relationship is defined by **Knight of Wands**. And it is a rather odd card for summing up a long-term relationship. This is the kind of relationship that usually sailors and their wives have - the husband comes home after a few months of being away, and the wife has her established daily routine and rituals. And when the husband shows up, everything is changed to accommodate him. At first it's all ecstatic, and then the energy level goes down rapidly. The relationship is clearly developed to accommodate him, his schedule, his various affairs. Knight of Wands means no stabilisation, you never know what to expect, everything is edgy and tumultuous, but also there's never a dull moment, there is always something going on (hence my surprise - harmonious long-term relationship usually have Coins energy).

 **9 of Wands** as the current starting point indicates a conflict growing between them in the past, with another person as a possible cause, but not only - other issues could also have contributed. Anyway, this card means tough situations, and certainly, it has to do with something in the couple's past. Something was not properly discussed, just stated and pushed away to resolve itself. Now it's coming back to N, but he can't talk about it with the wife and admit that he's responsible for that situation, or discuss the change in his attitude towards her and their family, so he just stands by her adopting the stance of **Knight of Coins** \- the one behind his current behaviour towards the wife. He's gentle, but without energy, without passion, he's friendly and supportive, so she thinks that the state of harmony has been achieved. Her starting point is defined by **The World** , reversed - so she can see that he's tired and off-colour, but she denies that it stems from something threatening her/their relationship. She's at a lower energy level as well, but she knows that it will pass. She's doing her best not to lose her spirit, and to relieve stress. The World in this position may indicate a breakup and the two of them going their separate ways, but I can see that according to other cards, she is in denial regarding such possibility.

The wife behaviour towards husband is **The Magician**. The card is ambiguous, since The Magician is also a juggler, a manipulator, a conjurer. She keeps showing him that she's fascinated with him, that they have the same goal, so they constantly need each other. She is able to control him. She knows what and when works on him, she has mastered it. He capitulates to her, and she never shouts, never blames him, she accepts everything, so he has no arguments to oppose her. After all, he can't say "I can't be with you, because you're too good to me"... it's a golden cage.

His feelings for her are **The Empress** , reversed - he can't leave her, he feels despondent and is cold to her, but she's in control and it's weighing on him. He feels powerless, because he knows that no matter what he might do, she will excuse him for it, and pan everything out so that the relationship will go on. He can say mean things to her, and she will be an understanding wife, and after some time, he will feel guilty for hurting such a good woman, who sacrificed so much for their relationship. Then he will get angry with her again for her not being self-reliant, and for depending on him, accommodating him - it doesn't impress him etc.

What does she feel? **10 of Cups** , so the fullness of love. Love soaked so deep into her that she identifies with this feeling, she perceived herself in the context of her love for him (in another set her feelings for him were defined by **The Devil** , a literal emblem of dependence/addiction). But this card (together with others in here) indicates illusions. She denies that her family may not be perfect. Each 10 in Tarot means some kind of limitations, and in this case, it means that there is nothing more for her to get out of this feeling, she already received anything she could, anything that was available. He is cold (The Empress, reversed), and she responds with all her love - a "nice understanding", just as if they could not really see each other.

The influence of the environment, so the external circumstances forcing him to adopt the appropriate stance are **5 of Wands**. Public expectations are that no news threatening the couple's relationship should appear, and N. is supposed to prove that everything is alright between them - deny any conflicts or misunderstandings. His affairs provoke strong emotions and he needs to calm them down. He also feels a lot of emotions, and he doesn't want to show others his fake face just because it's expected of him, he struggles internally. Because of this state of affairs, he appears contrary, ambiguous, nervous, making faux pas, unclear what's his deal and what he wants. That's how people perceive him. They start wondering what is wrong with him and what is going on.

How does the environment affect her attitude? **6 of Cups** \- people are on her side, on the side of her family, so she refers to the past, how good it was for them, how they formed a stable and happy family of their own. She identifies her and their future with the past, creates an image of constant bliss. People still remember their happy image and it fuels her motivation.

How will this end? For his it's **King of Swords** , reversed. The wife attitude won't bring his feelings for her back. He won't be able to see any logical way out of this situation, any possible arrangement that would satisfy everyone, so he'll shut himself off. The sense of powelessness will build up, triggering aggression. He'll be bitter, harsh, quarrelsome. It will be hard for them to communicate with each other. They may often be in isolation.

For her the future with him is **The High Priestess** , which means "sacrificing" oneself for something, in this case, for the relationship. She will remain withdrawn, agree with everything just to make the relationship last. The High Priestess is also a mystery, so she won't allow other people to see what is actually happening in her relationship. She will try to manipulate the public opinion, and keep the truth about her relationship to herself.

 **To sum up:** Even the card set itself shows that they see their relationship differently. It's like there were two separate relationships. They don't address their needs, as if they were speaking and thinking in two different languages. They don't listen to each other, they want different things - he wants to get out of this relationship, as he doesn't feel what he used to, and is focused on something else (his career), she loves him and wants the relationship to last no matter what. She is not able to see - or just doesn't want to see - a change in N. She got used to the lack of stability and frequent separation periods, and she found a certain kind of stability in that arrangement. She doesn't feel the need to change the state of affairs. Her attitude comprises serenity and willingness to sacrifice anything, and he's clearly affected by this approach, it's his weakness, he feels responsible for her. He doesn't have feelings for her, but is also unable to hurt her by leaving her. Many past issues have not been addressed yet. Their relationship feels suffocating for him, he struggles with not having been fair to her, and with being a difficult husband. He often left her to deal with problems by herself, but he'd like to speak his mind, what he really thinks, and he can't - and her attitude does not make it any easier for him, as she just makes sad eyes and communicates 'I sacrificed everything for you, you had a home, a family, peace and quiet, support, and I was always in your shadow, and what do I have now? How do you repay me?' He can't talk with her, because he feels guilty to a certain extent. Sometimes he has had enough and then there is an outburst, he argues - and after that, he's overcome with remorse, apologizes, and reassures her about the durability of their arrangement (not love), because he knows that only remaining in this arrangement may make it up to her. Most likely he will leave her side very often to just get a break, only then their relationship may still function - with him away from her, and not under her influence. He will intend to end the relationship, but as soon as they meet again, he won't find enough courage, as she's so good, so understanding, etc. I think that they will often be separated, but probably not formally divorced, as such a scenario should be indicated by different cards, or maybe I should check it with another set.


	3. The wife and the girl.  Their relations and interactions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N won't show to G or anybody else what she really thinks about her or what she knows. The High Priestess is accurately represented by Leonardo da Vinci's Mona Lisa - she's the only one who knows what she actually thinks or feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our Ladies

**February 8. 2020 G”s attitude towards N is described by: 5 of Wands, Ace of Swords, 5 of Cups, 10 of Wands, 10 of Swords, 8 of Wands**

Wow, Tarot may have various meanings attached, and depending on the approach and experience, cards can be interpreted quite differently - however, these particular cards are crystal clear for any Tarot reader. There is rivalry, forcing oneself to remain objective, a sense of hurt, of powerlessness, of not being able to win, weariness with the situation.

On the other hand, N consistently applies her method: she puts on a brave face, shows her 'class' while telling herself that there is nothing is going on, as evil can't disturb good, and right is on her side. Her mindset is that she is the light side of the Force, G is on the dark side, and good always wins. Please note that she reacted in the same way to the marital trouble, she was resolute. She sees what she wants to see.

 **Her cards are The Empress, 2 of Cups, The High Priestess, Queen of Wands, 10 of Swords, 8 of Wands.** She radiates some remarkable womanly power.

While G is the tangible energy, sexual energy, an object of desire, N is the archetype of a woman-mother.

1\. **G's attitude towards N:** 5 of Wands, even the first card represents rivalry, conflict, and G's hostility to N. Wands are emotions, so the issue is still fresh. Some affairs came into the light just now, and they provoke strong emotions. G would like a confrontation, some fights with her rival (5 of Wands is rivalry). But each 5 is also a short-lived enthusiasm, so G wants to put it all out there, that N also did not play fair, but then G asks herself whether doing so would be worth it, and whether it may even change anything, so the conflict remains unresolved. An agreement is impossible in their situation, and even proper communication in a reasoned discussion grows out of reach for them. Certainly, N provokes a lot of negative emotions in G, and that's her attitude towards her (even though we may not be able to see it). Something like "I don't want to see her, because if I do, ohh, I'm going to tell her she's not some saint".

2 **. G's mindset and feelings regarding N: Ace of Swords.** She calculates, tries to keep her distance, she doesn't want to get to know her better or to like her, but she still attempts to understand her. She tries to remain sober-minded, even though there are a lot of emotions there. She tries to consider the situation in a matter-of-fact way, separate her emotions from facts. There's determination and logic, she already knows how to talk with her, should a discussion occur. She tries to make an objective judgement. She also tries not to perceive her emotionally, she distances herself from her, attempts to remain cold and objective.

3\. **What does G think about N: 5 of Cups** \- she provokes a lot of very strong, negative emotions in her. G thinks that N is a martyr using her sensitivity and sadness for manipulation, that she is too afraid to face the truth. If she had the courage, she would see that is going on, and she lives in a world of illusions - she's too faint-hearted and dependent, has too many fears, and doesn't want to see what everyone else does, but G also feels guilty and ashamed in relation to N. She also experiences a sense of powerlessness regarding N, anger, jealousy, many negative emotions in general.

 **4\. What does G bring into the relationship with N: 10 of Wands.** A great burden, awareness of keeping the relationship intact by herself. G is overwhelmed by the situation, its unresolved status weighs her down. She met resistance which she now has to deal with, and she's not strong enough to do so. The obstacles are probably related to the fact that N can't leave his wife and G is done with this, because she can see his soft spot for his wife, and G can't do anything about it. How can she fight a rival that avoids confrontation and pretends that everything is alright?

 **5\. What does N brings into the relationship with G: The Empress.** W puts herself in a traditional position, showing off that she is the wife. G is aware that she can't win with The Empress' image and traditional values. W subtly, but also deliberately shows G her place. 'I have the priority here due to the natural world order, not you. You will always be just the second one' - N introduces the energy of rules to obey.

 **6\. N's attitude towards G: 2 of Cups** W shows a friendly face to G in public, also tolerance, leniency, affection. She "loves" G and the rest of the world so much, because she's The Empress, showing emotions or contempt does not befit her, nor does admitting that there is something wrong going on. She obviously can't show that she's afraid of G's threat to her, since G is „just another colleague of her husband”.

 **7\. What does N feel towards G:** **The High Priestess** , this card means mystery, illusions, but also a very good intuition. N thinks she can see through G, which gives her power over her, but she still hides her feelings on the matter, as The High Prientess is a card of mystery, a mask (false face). N won't show to G or anybody else what she really thinks about her or what she knows. The High Priestess is accurately represented by Leonardo da Vinci's Mona Lisa - she's the only one who knows what she actually thinks or feels.

 **8\. What does N think about G: Queen of Wands,** she thinks that G gets what she wants, does not care about anything else, pursues her goals no matter what it takes, she's strong, confident, and hot. N is jealous of her strength and independence. She likes her in terms of her personality and personal magnetism.

 **9\. What is the foundation of their relations: 10 of Swords** , both sides feel down, something ended (maybe pretence?). The truth came into the light. There is pain and suffering that in spite of everything else give some relief - because everything is clear now, there's no ruse. Finally, they need to face the truth. They both suffer, each in her own way.

 **10\. The future of their relations: 8 of Wands.** Deep mutual disappointment. A lot of things will clarify, because one of the ladies will get carried away. Suddenly, there will be an unexpected meeting, a call, an email message. The air will clear up. The situation will be eventful. Maybe N will finally show some emotions. A quarrel will occur. To sum up: G is very predictable in her relationships with others. If she doesn't like somebody, she doesn't lie to herself that her feelings are different. G considers N to be a manipulator, someone using moral values to achieve her goal, someone not playing fair, but skillfully covering it up. She tries to convince herself that N has the right to act like that, since the law is on her side, but she can't help feeling grievance and contempt for such behaviour. On the other hand, N is a woman-mystery. Even if something hurts her, or she's afraid of something, she won't let it show. Her fighting method are cold and distance, hiding her emotions, using traditional models and world order. The last card shows that the ladies will clash. So you can see that something is up between them.


	4. The Partners (G&G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She destroyed a reliable and harmonious relationship, beneficial for both partners, just to get something uncertain and she even lied to G that there was nothing between her and N. (...) Struggles and conflicts in the relationship shown by Swords mean that something happened there, their relations took the form of hurt and arguments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to BroadwayBabe :)  
> Most importantly, it's fiction and the RPF so don't be outraged.

February 15th

The set for this particular couple confirms what most people believe already - there are no feelings involved, just an arrangement, calculations benefiting them, bringing them a sense of harmony (but only temporarily). Why are there no Cups in this relationship? That was my first thought. Cups correspond to feelings, even the negative ones. Here Swords are predominant, which means conflicts, arguments, hurtful words, deep wounds, anxiety, pain, and cold. I understand that long-term relationships evolve, but if they last, there's usually some harmony in them, and this couple is devoid of it. Still, this set indicates stability, they felt good together. The interpretation is more consistent after combining this set with the one about her and N. I asked the cards about the current relationship situation - it was back in February. Struggles and conflicts in the relationship shown by Swords mean that something happened there, their relations took the form of hurt and arguments. It's about a betrayal represented by 5 of Swords, reversed, but let's start from the beginning:

The nature of their relationship is described by **Queen of Wands**. It means that this relationship is focused on satisfying their needs, self-expression, also the sexual kind. In this sort of relationship both partners value their independence and fulfilling their own needs. It's about uninhibited sex, passion, independence... but it also promotes the woman and her attractiveness. The purpose of this arrangement was to make her feel good and comfortable. The relationship has been established on her initiative and her rules, and was supposed to be seen by others, and her partner was okay with that - and since the card is a Wand, it indicates instability of this relationship, the situation changing and adapting to new circumstances. There is no soul bond, great love, not even an actual partnership - instead there are dynamism, passion, everything in vast amounts: emotions, fire, but the relationship involves her domination.

 **10 of Swords** as the current starting point for him shows that G knows this form of their relationship will change, and he suffers because of it. He doesn't want to put on a brave face anymore, the truth is clear. His worst fear came true, leaving no illusions, and now he needs to face the truth. He resents her - a feeling he kept bottled up, and now he can't continue like this anymore. He feels miserable, he harbours a grievance, experiences sadness and a sense powerlessness. There is no hope or illusions left for him, no chance that the state of affairs may change. He doesn't feel strong enough to continue the struggle, the situation is very awkward, the relationship is in ruins, and there is no option to go back to what they used to have.

 **3 of Swords** responsible for his current behaviour towards her \- He shows her his suffering, that she hurt him, and that she's responsible for the breakdown of their relationship. He feels overwhelmed by the heartbreak, he feels pain, sadness, bitterness, and he's taking the break-up hard. How does she react to it? Her starting point is described by **6 of Swords** , reversed. Her predominant feelings are anger and disappointment that she had to adjust her plans. She tried to play the situation out differently, and now she is forced to adopt undesirable solutions. Because the affair has been exposed, she can't meet her lover (6 of Swords in this position points directly at postponed journeys, unsuccessful journeys, long-distance relationship). They planned something else, and now they are stuck in a forced situation. When he wants to talk about it, she cuts him off - whatever, it happened, no need to dwell on it. She turns her back to G, but doesn't openly tell him that their relationship is already finished. She's surrounded by chaos and she can't find a way out of her situation, she needs time to think it through, so she's breaking off all arrangements at the moment.

Her behaviour towards G is **5 of Swords** , reversed, so she doesn't consider He's feelings, and focuses on her own hurt. She reacts with verbal aggression, is vicious in speech, and takes out on G the fact that things didn't work out with N. Frustration, dejection, sense of great responsibility weighing her down. G is also ashamed that she was deceiving G, and that it has been revealed. She feels like she lost again, lost her face, made a fool of herself, and she has a sense of hurt - she tried so many times, and still something went wrong. She's between the hammer and the avril, and she openly shows him that. If we ask about infidelity and we get this card, it's a confirmation of it (without G knowing), and she doesn't deny it, but she also does not admit it, even though she feels guilty.

G feelings for her are **King of Coins** , so they represent seriousness, steadiness, and stability. There is no passion there. He intended for this relationship to last - not only did it fulfill his needs, but it was also beneficial to him, and he is aware of it, considers it. He invested in the relationship and gave it all that she expected out of him. She was the most significant part of the relationship, and he proved it to her by standing by her, and providing her with stability, material goods, and prestige. He never tricked her. He kept to their agreements. He was predictable, just like they agreed. She could feel stability ( **4 of Wands** ), but also her freedom, that he allows her to have affairs. At the same time, number 4 indicates arrangements - so they discussed what exactly they can and can't do in this sphere, for example not at home, not with their partner's friends, etc. 4 of Wands means stability, home together, well-being, satisfaction, fulfillment.

She was content with their arrangement, they both fancied having a shared base - in their case, their home and relationship. They got along just fine, they found their harmony. She valued her stability with G and their home. The influence of the environment, so the external circumstances forcing He to adopt a specific approach - in this case it's a male Leo **Knight of Wands** (the Leo is the sign of the N Zodiac, so the card shows N.). So the situation is directly related to another man. N's the type that comes and goes, meddles, makes a commotion, is unpredictable. He's exciting. How to fight him, does it even make sense to fight him? Gi doesn't feel up to it and it wouldn't be like him. What approach does the environment force G. to adopt? **7 of Wands** \- according to some interpretations, this card means published articles, so she struggles to get good press, using all methods avalable, since the card also indicates fighting. She feels that others do not approve her efforts, and that she needs to remain cautious. She feels like it's her against the world. She has to be constantly ready for interaction. Whatever she chooses, she needs to fight for it - her current relationship is in ruins and needs healing/rebuilding, and being with her lover in public space also requires fighting. She's struggling internally - what to do, where to go, what to communicate. Others keep reminding her about lines that she can't cross. Her attitude is inconsistent and depends on the circumstances and the two men's behaviour.

How will this end? For Gi it's **The Emperor** , reversed - he's disillusioned with their relationship, doubting himself. Initially, he'll try to make her stay in the relationship (I find it difficult to imagine, but he may use emotional abuse and manipulation), but as they won't be able to get along or communicate, and she'll stop treating him with proper respect, he'll lose his influence on her and leave. For her their future is **The Chariot** , reversed. She'll run out of strength. Her relationship will consume her energy. Things will get out of hand for her, she'll feel defeated. She'll be done. If the relationship ends, the breakup will be ugly - it will be sudden, with arguments and fighting (over the fortune?). She'll grow exhausted with the situation.

That's it as for cards, now about the couple. What raised my doubts? Now my dialogue with myself:

1\. Their relationship was an open arrangement, so why did he feel betrayed, and why did she keep her infidelity a secret, while she could be open about it? (Queen of Wands, 4 of Wands, cheating and deceit are reversed 5 and 6 of Swords).

2\. Gi wasn't in love with her, so why did he have such a hard time because of her affair? (10 of Swords, 3 of Swords)

Keeping in mind her earlier arrangement with N and the sense of stability that Gi and G felt (King of Coins, 4 of Wands) I assumed that they enjoyed this arrangement. They achieved harmony, planned together - so the relationship developed into something stable and durable. Their possible affairs did not affect their relationship which was meant to last. G was with her when she was healing after the issue with N. G gave her what N could not, so a sense of peace, stability, and wealth (and N gave her romantic love, spiritual understanding, fluttery feelings, great sex, nostalgia, and sentiment: 2, 3, 6 of Cups). She thought she wouldn't be able to actually get together with N, and that merely an affair would hurt her, but love is irrational. N seduced her again (9 of Cups), which she welcomed enthusiastically (Queen of Wands), but then he promised to solve the situation with his wife, addressing G's doubts and demands (Judgement, 6 of Coins, Queen of Wands), so they decided they would meet in secret until formal settlement of the issue. She wanted to finally get together with N - she wanted him to be her partner, not just her lover, so it was already cheating. G knew nothing about her affair, and - what's crucial - did not know that she wanted the affair to develop into a relationship. G was supposed to learn about it in time. But then the rumour started and G felt played, as N wasn't just another lover, but actually someone threatening G and G's arrangement. Gi was the positive energy by her side, and she acted like a teenager - she believed N and renewed the affair. In the past, she cried because of him, said she would never be so stupid again, that she got him out of her head, that he was actually awful, that their love was silly, and then she contradicted herself and gave in again. She destroyed a reliable and harmonious relationship, beneficial for both partners, just to get something uncertain and she even lied to G that there was nothing between her and N. Gi could perceive those actions as betrayal. He believed that G and N would never become a couple, that this case is closed, and it turned out that G was secretly plotting something like this and establishing her new life with her lover. That's the way I see it, but I'm not entirely convinced. The set for her and N resonated with me, and I can't really say the same about this one.


	5. Blind items of January

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blind item went public only after tangible, clear evidence appeared, not just from a single event, but from a repeated situation. What should we do with this piece of information? 10 of Cups. Just believe that what is, or was, between these two was love. A true, durable feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tarot even checked out Enty. Are you a cheater, Enty?  
> Don't forget that this work is RPF (Tarot RPF) and fiction. Enjoy the reading.

**Blind items of January**

**Are Blind items about G and N from January 2020 received true: King of Cups** \- the very first card describes the nature of the information, and here we've got a figure card, and it's even a card indicating the man about whom we ask. So it looks like N's behaviour contributed to the rumour. Regarding events, this card means dates or happy social meetings. So the starting point is N's behaviour during social meetings.

**What is exaggerated in the information: Knight of Coins** \- Knights are middlemen, so they convey, not create. This Knight is the energy of what is visible, plain to see. Something mundane, tangible. This Knight does not follow his intuition, idea, deduction, or impulse. His actions have a solid basis. He's the most trustworthy of Knights. He proceeds with caution, slowly, he's not spontaneous and he keeps his feet firmly on the ground, he thinks things through before taking action. This situation has a happy ending (for the knight), and it continues for some time already. It concerns money in the literal meaning - it is related to buying something, a donation. Knight of Coins in the basic position means that the message wasn't exaggerated, it had a solid basis and tangible evidence. As an event, it is a follow-up to something dragging on, slowly and gradually progressing, something related to the pragmatic part of life, realism, and physical matters. It's a success owed to systematic work (success for paparazzi ;) )

**Why did this rumour reach us: The Star, reversed.** The Star in its basic position means optimism, hope, brightness, inspiration, self-discovery, intuition, revelation. A good connection with one's intuition. But The Star also indicates cinema and movies, so a fictional universe. Here the card is reversed. I already described to you my initial feelings when I looked at the couple. I assumed that there was something more than friendship between them, some intimate relations, but then I dismissed this hunch after applying reason and reading their biographical notes. I know that there were others who thought like me. The Star in the reversed position advises us to trust our feeling, follow it, since it was so strong that we gave in to a collective manipulation, assuming that what we can see is just an illusion and wishful thinking.

**What should we do with this piece of information? 10 of Cups.** Just believe that what is, or was, between these two was love. A true, durable feeling.

So let's combine all elements, as in Tarot we consider the prediction as a whole. The conveyed message was supposed to provoke emotions and show the true nature of the couple's relations. The rumours started spreading after N's odd behaviour, so he was subjected to scrutiny - and it continued for a long time. The person who started the rumour worked slowly, earlier they received bits of information that G and N were together, but there was no proof, just guesswork and odd behaviour. The blind item went public only after tangible, clear evidence appeared, not just from a single event, but from a repeated situation. The proof has to do with money - that they had to pay for someone's silence and getting rid of the evidence, or the couple may have been caught red-handed buying something useful e.g. for their home together. You know, just an example. Basically, the proof did not have to be a picture of them kissing or holding hands, but maybe something more practical showing that they share the everyday life, e.g. him paying for her groceries, her buying something for their dinner, ( but I feel that this proof is a bill for a shared hotel room). They pulled the wool over the others' eyes, made them assume that their relationship was innocent, even though people felt that there might be something more going on there. Despite their feeling, they believed the message in the media (The Star in the reversed position). The prediction was supposed to reveal that the couple was in a long-term romantic relationship (10 of Cups). Finally, there was evidence.


	6. Summary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Souls recognize themselves by vibrations, not by appearance”.  
> Prediction doesn't always come true, as the future is changeable, and we can follow various direction.Tarot rarely is wrong with someone's nature, motivation, or struggles, but when it comes to foretelling the future, cards can only show tendencies. With G and N, the tendency is their karmic relationship, being soulmates, and such relationships rarely are happy, since they are meant to teach couples, not make them happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget that this work is RPF (Tarot RPF) and fiction. Any resemblance to real persons or names is (purely) coincidental. Enjoy the reading.

Phew, these predictions cost me a bit of energy. My goal was not to convince you that their relations have been exactly like I described. I perceive them this way, but Tarot has so many meanings that someone else could see it quite differently.  
You have some doubts whether there was an affair between G and N, since they seemed too open about their fondness in public, and their official partners would have to know about the relationship and accept it. I do not agree with this. How to hide something from a wife with great intuition? Make it so absurd that it would be unbelievable. We already know that N's wife tends to detach herself from what she doesn't want to believe, and that she's dependent on him, so he forced her not to interfere with his career, and then his work was supposed not to affect their personal life. She would believe anything he said, as her faith in him is the foundation of her world. She needed this faith to function. Why do you think she did not involve herself in any way in his career? To be free of thoughts making her doubt him. They caught up to her anyway, but he kept coming home and uttering no word regarding a divorce, so if some rumours reached her, she ignored them. Also, like I said a couple of times, she did not suspect her husband of an affair with G, rather someone else, since G seemed too obvious to her, and unattractive to her husband. The wife didn't know her, she had no idea what could even be her charm. Now the truth reached her, because her husband was unable to wriggle out of it at this point, but he still did not tell her the whole truth.

For the people in on the affair (so the film crew), it was not shameful, since the atmosphere on set was very casual. Nobody judged anyone, just one big mess.  
The affair was only on set, behind closed doors, outside of set they returned to their families. They had double lives. But how could any outsider prove that they had an affair, if they were never caught, and came home to their families? Locking their eyes with each other during parties and interviews, and being genuinely happy in each other's presence made no affair evidence at all, but take a bit closer look, and you can see how their bodies drew to each other. Eyes are the most important part, as the window to the soul, they can't lie, you can see joy, sorrow, love, regret, etc. in them. When you read this couple, please check this part, and it will explain a lot. You will be able to tell when they were happy together, and when there were distance and grievances between them. The renewal of their affair already had a different vibe. G did not entirely believe N's declarations. That's why they kept the renewal of their relationship a secret, even from their closest friends. They both went behind their partner's back and planned to be together not as lovers, but as an actual couple. Unfortunately, at this point some careless, unwise action caused their affair to go public. They had to change their plans. They both took it hard, because they were caught lying by their partners, and they wanted to go about this differently, gradually, step by step.

But now the wife has a new (different) strategy for preserving her marriage, and I think it has to do with her finding out about her husband and G's affair. She felt tricked, but also angry, she decided to up her game fighting for her husband: she opened up publically about her struggles (psychological problems) and now everyone pities her. She also pulled her husband in - he supported her in everything and knew her dark side. How could he possibly get out of this? He can't say now that she's exaggerating and bending the truth. He is forced to keep up their front of a married couple always supporting each other, in the past, present, and in the future, because what kind of man would he be if he wanted to leave her now, after she showed her vulnerable side? It would be a PR suicide, same for G. So the wife's course of action proved to be very effective. I feel sorry for her, she's very determined, and her great intuition tells her when and what to do to achieve her goal, keeping the marriage intact. No sensitive man can leave a woman if he feels she needs him - and that's how it works here. I don't know how else to illustrate their relationship. I really can't see in him any feelings for her currently, only a sense of responsibility and inability to abandon her. Material matters also contribute here: his attitude towards her is Knight of Coins, so responsibility for his actions, and care about her material well-being. He believes it to be a man's duty. He thinks she wouldn't be able to make it without him. She confirms his belief subconsciously. He wanted her to become independent, and stop relying on him, he hoped it could get him closer to a painless breakup, but it produced no results. They are stuck together, thanks to her mental and spiritual control over him, and this control is based on confirming his belief that she needs him, it works subconsciously. It's the combination of The High Priestess and The Moon's energies. It's feminine wisdom drawing on nature. She seems weak, but she is the puppet master, she mastered it (The High Priestess, The Magician). Their marriage can fall apart only when she decides to end it.

The sad part is that he really wanted changes, and he started to show them to his wife, only she denied the possibility that they could be fueled by a woman. For her it was just his mid-life crisis, and even his foolish behaviour in 2019 did not change her approach. I wonder what would have happened if not for the blind items and other things. It changed everything, because they panicked. There had to be some solid evidence for their affair. And if there was no public info, he could just move out claiming that it was for his career, and slowly distance himself from his wife. Nobody would associate it with G. Please note that he behaved oddly in January/February regarding G and N. Back in January it was freedom, confidence that everything would go well for him, losing his caution, and after the blind items he looked guilty. He's one of the people whose face reflects their heart, he's easy to see through, because he's emotional and impulsive. At first, he was furious to be forced to submit, then tucked his tail, and was unable to look his wife in the eye and tell her he's leaving her, but he also can't pretend that everything is perfect. He's a bit like a rebellious child, he stirs things up, argues, and then feels bad about it. He believes he acted like a coward towards the two women.

The prediction for the ladies' relations explicitly shows a lot of grievances and animosity, with N in denial about G possibly being able to "snatch away" her husband. She would treat it as an attack on her femininity, as loss of her identity, since she identifies herself only in relation to her love to her husband. G harbours grievances against her due to N manipulating her husband and pretending that she cannot see the situation as it is, just to bend it to her own design. And actually, G feels powerless in the face of N's spiritual control over her husband. So what if G is Queen of Wands and is full of magnetism and female sexual power, if the wife is the archetype of a woman-mother, lunar energy? They are jealous of each other's personalities. If they could combine, he would be the happiest man alive.

G feels that she can't win against the wife's strategy. And she can't even confide in Gi, since she let him down as well. Their relationship had been born out of calculations, but then grew into a durable bond and attachment. She feels bad about deceiving him and entering a relationship that will end the exact way Gi warned her about earlier, with her abandoned and her lover staying with his wife. Ladies will talk (or maybe they talked already), and it may be the straw that broke the camel's back. G and N will go separate ways, but their relationships with their respective partners will also change. Will they get together at some point? Officially probably not, although they will be unable to end their relationship once and for all. Of course, they can change their future, because they are related karmically, and they will always be linked and pulled together by their bond.

So, to sum up, I'm sure that the thing between G and N was/is love. Not just friendship or sex, it's a long-term, evolving relationship. G was in love with N more than he was with her. Maybe because she gave herself wholly to him, and he divided his love between two women? N made G suffer a lot in the past. At the end of 2019, N wanted to officially end his marriage and start something new with G, but the truth about their affair went public too soon, because N was overconfident that everything would go well for them, and got careless. The wife reacted to it (January 2020), and showed him that she would not give up on their marriage, even if she was aware of the type of relationship between her husband and G, and N's courage left him. G struggles with his "betrayal", and now even staying together with Gi proves hard, because their relationship requires new ground rules. I thought that Gi knew about G and N's relationship and played the role of a willing cover, a fake boyfriend. But the cards show that he felt hurt by G's actions, so their bond had to be something deeper than that. As for G herself, she bloomed beautifully, she grew from a sensitive girl into Queen of Wands, positively aware of herself and her own magnetism. On the other hand, G is very disappointed with N, and wants to take a break from him. But they will miss each other soon. And that would be all.  
March 2020

On May 17th I did a new Tarot reading. I was surprised by the changes in the N & N marriage!!!   
Time will tell if I have achieved a good reading. Remember, this is just fiction.

„Souls recognize themselves by vibrations, not by appearance”.


End file.
